


overdue

by jaimeykay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeykay/pseuds/jaimeykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen just wants to tell his roommate how he feels, but everything keeps getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	overdue

Three months ago, Jensen lost his roommate.

Okay, not _lost_ per se. Arrested. Seems like when you beat the shit out of a client for not paying up and spit on a police officer while making several degrading marks about his parentage, things can get a little hairy.

(To top it off, the guy had the nerve to call Jensen to bail him out. Jensen blinked and hung up the phone without answering. Then bit his nails down to the cuticle wondering if that meant he would be coming after Jensen next. He triple-checked the locks on his doors.)

"And you never figured out he was a dealer," Jeff's eyebrow nearly disappears into his hairline.

"No?" Jensen offers. "I mean, you saw him, right? I kinda wanted to stay out of his way. Avoid talking. And being in the same room together. And eye contact."

"You know, there's this thing called _moving out._ Ever heard of that?"

"Too late now," Jensen shrugs. "Right?"

"Right," Jeff says slowly, looking like he's barely managing to avoid rolling his eyes. "Next time you think that you're living with a violent asshole, _leave._ You're helpless, you know that? Just for future reference."

Jensen takes a sip of coffee to avoid answering.

"What are you going to do about a roommate now?"

Jensen lays his head on the table. "I don't know. Everyone else's living situation is pretty much set. I might start looking into a cardboard box. I hear the corner on Fifth and Main's got some pretty scenery at night. Dogs fighting over garbage, maybe."

"My friend's cousin just moved into town looking for a place." Jeff thinks. "Pretty sure he's not a drug dealer."

"Gang member."

"Uh, no."

"Drag racer."

"Definitely not."

"Professional con artist?"

Jeff sighs. "Do you want to meet the guy or not?"

:::

Jared's a definite improvement on Michael. He's tall, with biceps that Jensen wants to trace with his fingertips and hair that Jensen wants to run his fingers through and an ass that Jensen wants to -

All right, he's a little bit attractive. He smiles a lot and talks with his hands and is constantly touching everyone, be it an arm around a shoulder or a hand to the small of his back. When he first meets Danneel he wraps her up in a hug and lifts her off the ground; Jensen watches with a dry mouth that he hopes hasn't fallen open. Danneel laughs and pats his back, giving Jensen a wink over Jared's shoulder.

Danneel's a horrible friend.

He tries to school his expression into something more neutral, something more devil-may-care, he doesn't give a fuck, Jared can hug whoever he wants, he doesn't need a fucking hug.

He's pretty sure it doesn't work.

To make things even better, Jared's got video games. Xbox, Playstation (although Jensen wonders why Jared needs both but he won't question it) and they've spent a lot of evenings getting drunk together and playing Madden. He can tell when Jared's had just a little too much because he laughs even more than normal and falls against Jensen's side, his body nice and hot against Jensen's.

(Jensen's never been grateful for his shitty old couch that sinks down in the middle before.)

One night he passes the fuck out, and when he wakes up he's plastered against Jared's side, his face smooshed against Jared's chest. He breathes, slow and careful, staring at a shirt button, listening to the sound of Jared's heartbeat. Jared's chest rumbles and Jensen blinks, looking up to see a soft smile on Jared's face.

"Got you some Advil," he says, rubbing the top of Jensen's head. Jensen's whole body tingles and he pulls away before things can get embarrassing. (He can't stop staring at Jared's lips, wondering what they taste like.)

Oh, fuck.

:::

It might not be a good idea given that they live together, but he's going to ask Jared out. He can do it, no problem. He's done it before. Really. It can be done. He's even done it without stammering like he did when he was seven and asked Lily Mathers if she wanted to trade her pudding for his cookie.

(That didn't turn out too well.)

"So I was wondering," Jensen begins, but Jared's phone rings. Jared gives an apologetic shrug before he pulls his phone out of his pocket, making a face at the caller ID.

"Just a sec," he says, holding up one finger. "Yo."

Jensen tears at a napkin, ripping it into little shreds on the table as he listens.

"No, I -" Jared grits his teeth. "Dude, really? Maybe you should have thought about that before you - no. Hey. Would you shut the fuck up?"

Jensen raises an eyebrow and Jared just shakes his head.

"Look, I'm tired of bailing your ass out. I told you that you shouldn't go."

Finally Jared shoves his phone back in his pocket and sighs. "I gotta go pick Chad up - apparently he's locked himself in the bathroom because someone wants to kick his ass."

"I'm surprised," Jensen drawls.

Jared laughs. "Yeah, I know. I can go grab him real quick and you can finish what you wanted to tell me?"

"Sure," Jensen nods, feeling a little sick to his stomach, his courage slowly draining away.

Turns out it doesn't matter, because Jared sends a quick text an hour later.

_sorry, guy's a fucking wreck. i'll see you tomorrow? :)_

Jensen shoves his phone under the bed and stares at the ceiling; Jared hung up a poster of Orlando Bloom as a joke and Orlando almost looks accusatory, his mouth flat and eyebrows narrowed.

"Yeah, yeah," Jensen mutters. "Fuck off."

:::

It takes three more days to get himself to prepare himself to try again. Jared has just come back from his morning run with Sadie, his hair stuck to his temples with sweat. He's wearing a white tank that looks like it's one size too tight, a pedometer wrapped around his bicep. Jensen kind of wants to unbuckle it with his teeth.

"I wanted to ask you something," Jensen says, biting his lip.

Jared smiles as he unlaces his shoes. "Yeah?"

"Well -"

There's a strange sound on the other end of the kitchen, similar to when Jared overfilled the washing machine a few weeks ago. Jared frowns and kicks his shoes away, peeking around the corner.

"Oh, fuck," he says, disappearing, and Jensen's quick to follow him.

Oh, fuck.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jared chants, lifting Sadie around her middle and picking her up. Her chest heaves as she gags, and Jared doesn't make it to the sink in time before she's throwing up all over the floor, some of it hitting Jared's sock-covered feet.

Jensen blinks as Jared lets Sadie drop to the floor. She wags her tail and trots off, sticking her nose in her water bowl like nothing happened.

"Stupid dog," Jared mutters under his breath, eying the floor. He tugs his socks off and throws them in the sink. "Do we even have a mop?"

Jensen just looks at him, and Jared sighs again. "Right."

In the end, Jared grabs a bunch of towels from the laundry room and throws them on the floor, cursing under his breath as he wipes everything up. Jensen kneels next to him and reaches out for a towel.

"You don't have to help," Jared says. "It was my dog."

"It's okay," Jensen lifts a shoulder, breathing out through his mouth.

"You were going to ask me something?" Jared asks as he throws dirty towels into the hamper.

Jensen can't lift his eyes away from the mess on the floor, and the urge to ask anything is gone. "Uh, never mind."

:::

It's another week before Jensen can think about asking Jared out without getting the shakes. He comes home one night to see Jared pulling out a pan of lasagna from the oven, the smell of tomatoes and cheese so palpable Jensen can almost taste it.

"I knew letting you move in was the right call."

Jared grins and pulls the oven mitts off. "My mama's recipe. Figured we've been living together long enough for me to share it with you." He waggles his eyebrows.

Jensen tries to ignore the heat pooling in his stomach. "Awesome. It looks good. Really good."

Great, now all he can think about is licking the cheese right out of Jared's mouth.

"Sit down," Jared says, motioning to the table with a spatula. "I'll scoop you a plate."

"I can get drinks," Jensen offers first. "What do you want?"

_Wine?_

"Water's fine," Jared says, leaning over the pan. Jensen nods and heads to the cabinet to pull some glasses out.

He's not exactly sure what happens next, but somehow Jared appears next to him - appears when Jensen opens the cabinet door,

_right into Jared's face._

Jared stumbles back with a grunt, lifting his hands to his face. They're quickly coated in blood, which is running in rivers out of his nose.

"Fuck," Jensen says, grabbing a towel and holding it to Jared's face. "I didn't mean to, man, I swear."

Jared manages to grin through the blood. "Sure?" he says, his words a little garbled.

"You came out of nowhere," Jensen says weakly, letting his hand drop back to his side when Jared takes the towel and presses it against his nose. "Like a fucking ninja."

"I'm not a ninja," Jared manages to get out, sinking down onto a chair. He wipes his face, but it only manages to smear the blood. "I'm a samurai, get it right."

"Whatever," Jensen sighs, pulling a pack of frozen peas out of the freezer. He tosses it on Jared's lap. "Samurais would probably be better at avoiding cabinet doors."

"Hater," Jared mumbles, pulling away the towel and checking his nose with his fingers. "I better get black eyes out of this, at least. We can think of a good story that makes me look badass. Like I stopped a mugging or something."

"Whatever you say."

Jared motions to the lasagna. "Go ahead and have some; don't let my devastating and life-threatening injury stop you."

Jensen makes two plates anyway, setting them down on the table. The smell isn't as appetizing anymore but he scoops some in his mouth, letting it melt on his tongue.

"Good, huh?"

"Good," Jensen echoes, watching as Jared keeps poking at his nose.

"Be right back," Jared says, and the bathroom sink comes to life as Jared washes his face, hissing as the water touches broken skin.

Well, this was romantic.

:::

Maybe alcohol will help. Alcohol should do it. Alcohol makes him feel like he can do anything and look fucking sexy while doing it.

(Facebook pictures contradict that theory but he's going to ignore those at the moment. If he untags himself they don't exist.)

Chris' place is packed with people; all he can hear is shouting and cheers from the beer pong table set up in the middle of the room. Chris roars and fist pumps in the air as Aldis drinks his third beer in a row. Jared laughs from his place by Chris' side, giving him a high five.

Jensen's just gotta do it. He's gotta buck up and do it.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jensen yells over the music, and Jared nods, motioning to his empty beer bottle before he disappears into the kitchen. Jensen shifts his weight and waits, rubbing the back of his neck. He nearly stumbles when someone shoulders in front of him. Jensen's vision has gone a bit hazy and he has to blink the person into view.

He vaguely remembers Tom; he's pretty sure he's one of Mike's friends. (Although he's not sure how, because he's pretty sure Tom's a normal guy.)

Tom's also pretty good-looking. (Not as good-looking as Jared, but nobody is, for fuck's sake.)

"Having a good time?"

"Uh, yeah," Jensen says, shoving his hands in his pockets. "You?"

"Could be better," Tom says, the corner of his mouth twitching. "You might be able to help with that."

"I could?"

"Yeah," Tom says, voice going low. He rests his hand on Jensen's shoulder. "What do you think?"

Jensen's eyes drift over Tom's shoulder. Jared's holding two beer bottles, standing stock-still. He swallows and turns around, lifting the bottle to his mouth and nearly downing the whole thing as he walks away. Tom's still talking but Jensen has no idea what he's saying, although he does notice that Tom's hand is slowly drifting downward.

"Excuse me," Jensen says with a fake smile as he roughly pushes Tom out of the way.

"Your loss," Tom snorts, but Jensen doesn't care: Jared's gone.

"Did you see where Jared went?" he asks Chris, who's deeply involved with his game.

"He stormed out of here," Chris says, vaguely pointing toward the front door as he brings his ping pong ball up to his eyes, scoping out the cups. "Looked pretty pissed, man."

"Great," Jensen mutters, finding his jacket and slipping it on. Jared's sits next to him and Jensen picks it up, slinging it over his shoulder. (He's trying not to think about how much he likes seeing their jackets intertwined and how ridiculously pathetic that sounds.) "I'll see you later."

"Blowjobs always help me feel better!" Chris calls out, and Jensen groans to himself as everybody laughs.

"Fuck you!" he calls back and slams the door closed. The cold hits him hard, and he starts sprinting back to their place, hoping that's where Jared is heading. He sees Jared's form walking slowly down the block, hands swinging by his sides.

"Hey!" Jensen shouts, and apparently talking, running, and thinking is too much as he completely faceplants on the sidewalk. He lays there a moment before he bursts into laughter, rolling onto his back to see Jared staring at him with a bemused expression.

"Really?" Jared says. "Really? How old are you?"

"Falling is always funny," Jensen says. "Always."

Jared smirks. "You're such a dumbass."

He makes no move to help Jensen up, choosing to sit on the curb and stretch his legs out.

"Careful," Jensen says. "Your legs are _long._ Nice and long. And firm. I wouldn't want them to get run over. They're very nice legs."

There's silence for a moment before Jared coughs. "Thanks. Yours - yours aren't too shabby, either."

Jensen folds his hands and rests them on his stomach. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time."

"That I have nice legs?"

"Yes! Well, no. Sort of. All of you is nice. Every inch of you. Well, I haven't seen every inch yet, but not for lack of wanting."

"Lack of wanting."

"Yup," Jensen draws out, and he's pretty sure he makes a noise deep in his throat.

Jared looks like he wants to laugh but he swallows it down. "What about Tom?"

Jensen frowns. "Who? Oh, him. No. Noooo. Definitely not. He's too -" Jensen waves his hands around. "He's too."

"Good grief," Jared says, leaning back until his head rests on Jensen's stomach, moving Jensen's hands out of the way. "Maybe it's time to be quiet."

Jensen sinks his fingers into Jared's hair; it's nice and silky, just how he expected. "Chris had a suggestion."

"Did he?"

"Something about my mouth on your cock."

"Oh. _Oh._ Well, uh. That's sounds - that sounds like a fantastic suggestion."

"Maybe you should get up."

"Maybe I should."

Jared rolls over and mouths at Jensen's neck, giving little bites before he presses soft lips against them. Jensen arches his back and slips his hand under Jared's shirt to feel the warm, smooth skin. He lets his other hand rest on the back of Jared's head before he pushes Jared off his neck, covering Jared's mouth with his own. He feels Jared smile against his lips and hum, climbing on top of Jensen and straddling his waist, rolling his hips. Jensen groans; his blood is on fire, skin tingling all the way to the tips of his fingers. He almost forgets where he is when suddenly he senses headlights against his closed eyelids and a honk. Jared laughs when someone whoops at them, and he slowly rolls off of Jensen and offers him a hand up.

Jensen doesn't want to stop touching Jared now that he's allowed to, running his hands across Jared's chest before he slides them down.

"So," he murmurs into Jared's ear. "Want to see how good I am with my tongue?"

"I think I have somewhat of an idea," Jared says shakily as Jensen sucks his earlobe into his mouth. "But I will need some field experience to make a proper conclusion."

"I'll give you all the experience you need," Jensen breathes, resting his forehead against Jared's jaw, and Jared shudders before he grabs Jensen's hand and starts running back for their place.

"Wait, wait," Jared pants, locking the door behind him. He reaches into his pocket, turns off his phone, and reaches into Jensen's to do the same. Jared's hand brushes against his cock and Jensen blows out a breath, swallowing. Jared takes off for the kitchen, letting Sadie outside into the yard and shutting the door behind him. "Anything else?"

"Stay away from cabinets?"

Jared feels his nose and makes a face. "No problem there."

Jensen traces his lips with his tongue and smiles, grabbing Jared by the shirt collar and tugging him upstairs.

Yeah, he could get used to this.


End file.
